Educating TJ and Danielle 7- Going Home
by Kelly Mullins
Summary: Sam's alive...now what?


  
Title: Educating TJ and Danielle 7- Going Home   
Author: Kelly Mullins  
E-mail: musicgrl72@myexcel.com  
Web: http://www.musicgrl72.4dw.com  
Rating: PG.  
Sequel/Spoilers: This is the seventh in a series about Sam and Jack's kids once their mother is gone. Mostly general knowledge of the show through 3rd season.  
Archive: Tell me where it's going so I can visit.:-)  
Keywords: Sam/Jack romance,   
Summary: Sam's alive...now what?   
I LOVE e-mail and whether good of bad I will respond. Flames are used to power Teal'c's staff weapon.   
Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. "Fanfiction is for people with original ideas just not original characters."   
Author's note: I lost about two pages to this right in the middle of it and then it picked up in the middle of a sentence again so it probably doesn't all fit together the way it originally did...sorry. (I write everything on notebook paper, most of the time)  
  
Educating TJ and Danielle 7- Going Home   
By. Kelly Mullins  
  
Their arrival at the house was somewhat awkward, it was 2100 and the only sound anyone could hear was the soft murmur of the television in the living-room.  
"Okay, not exactly the welcome-home I'd expected." Jack commented before accidentally running his arm into Teal'c. "Oow! Sorry Teal'c." He gripped the sling tightly. They entered to find Sara staring fixedly at the screen. "Hey Sara, we're back." She jumped. "Sorry."  
"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting you to be back for a couple of days."  
Jack put his arm around Sam who was leaning on Daniel for support. "We found Sammy early."  
"That's wonderful, I'm happy they were able to get you back, your children have been angels all week."  
"Where are they?" Sam asked softly getting unexpectedly choked up over being home again.  
"All three kids fell asleep about an hour ago, we had a very busy day."  
"I want to see them." Sam started to try and make Daniel move toward the stairs.  
"Sara, why don't you stay the night, wouldn't want you to have to wake up Yeli. And we could all talk in the morning." Sara excepted and watched as the four other people tried to decide how to get up the stairs.  
Their dilemma was solved as Teal'c just went and lifted Sam into his arms and carried her up the stairs to minimize the pain climbing the stairs might have caused the wounds around her midsection. Daniel and Jack soon followed, Jack a little more slowly than the rest because of the injuries he had sustained other than the shot through his shoulder. Once everyone, including Sara, stood in the hallway they went first to TJ's room.  
Their son sat up in bed. "I thought I heard Mommy's voice." He said to Jack who had proceeded everyone else in.  
"That's because you did, we're all home and safe now."   
"Mommy!" Sam hugged him despite the pain it caused.  
"I've missed you so much."  
"Me too, we all knew you were alive the whole time." The group, including TJ moved to Danielle's room where much of the same happened, and then Sam, Jack, TJ and Danielle retired to Sam and Jack's room.  
  
The next morning Sam awoke to her husband's face for the first time in many years, they had ended up being pushed to the middle of the bed with their children on either side of them. A quick survey showed her both children were still sleeping, but of course Jack was wide awake and studying her as well as their kids.  
"They've missed you," He said almost reading her thoughts. "I have too."  
"Do you think they'll ever be able to be 'normal'? I mean to have your mother just disappear for three years and then to go live on an alien planet for about that same amount of time, that's got to have some effect on their development."  
"Home 12 hours and she's already a scientist again." He said smiling.  
"Jack I'm serious, do you really think they'll be able to relate to their peers?"  
"Hopefully, if not we can always go live with the Tok'ra." He kissed her and they then gently woke Danielle and TJ.  
  
The party of four carefully made their way down the stairs. "Jack do you know what time it is?" Daniel asked.  
"No," He looked at the clock. "Eight why?"  
"Today's a school day, we have to leave in half an hour."  
"Oops, okay guys, go get dressed we'll get your breakfast ready." Jack said as the twins turned and went back up the stairs. "Make sure Yeli is up too."  
"I didn't even think about them going to school." Sam said receiving a kiss from Jack.  
"We don't usually, most of the time it's Teal'c who reminds us. We've only been doing the school thing for six months."  
"I'm going to get cleaned up." Sam announced.  
"Do you need help?"  
"No, I should be okay, I'll yell if there are any problems."  
"It's so nice to have her back." Daniel said once Sam had disappeared up the stairs.  
"Oh yeah, it's strange, you know, going to sleep with her and the kids was the most wonderful thing." Teal'c entered the room.  
"There are fifteen minutes remaining before we must depart, Teal'c/Junior and Danielle will require nourishment."  
"I bought some berry muffins." Sara said joining the three men in the living room.  
"Sounds good to me."  
"I concur, a good source of necessary vitamins."  
"I'm gonna go get dressed." Jack headed up the stairs.   
  
Five minutes later he returned rubbing a towel over his short hair making is spike. His arm had been re-dressed and his sling had been replaced, Sam followed wearing her old jeans that now hung loosely on her hips, her wound had also been re-dressed. "Ah, real food." She said taking the offered muffin from Daniel. She sat next to TJ at the kitchen table, the three children sitting there were talking happily.  
Soon everyone was ready and they walked out the door and got into three cars, one with Sara and Yeli, another with Teal'c and the twins, and the last with Daniel driving Sam and Jack.   
"We're really going to have to invest in a mini-van."  
  
End 7. 


End file.
